


Hard lessons

by carrowmetohell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Instant guilt, Poison Ivy living up to her dark side, So I don't know where this came from, angsty, harlivy - Freeform, hivy, its getting steamier and back to consensual, non-con elements, where the hell is this going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowmetohell/pseuds/carrowmetohell
Summary: Harley Quinn arrives at Poison Ivy's home again, bruised and battered. This time Ivy isn't so comforting, she wants to teach Harley a lesson.Originally a one shot but I keep posting updates.





	1. Chapter 1

Moonlight flooded the bedroom, casting sombre white rays onto a queen-sized bed. Poison Ivy lay wide awake beneath a haphazardly placed silk sheet. She was fully aware of the warm body next to her.

The warmth next to her twitched but Ivy knew she wasn’t sleeping either. She knew everything about her friends sleeping habits. The only time Harley ever stirred in her sleep was when she had a nightmare and that consisted of great thrashing movements, limbs flying around in wild abandon, struggling to beat an invisible foe. Other than that Harley was always motionless when she dreamt, almost tranquil. 

Tonight the two had been lying in silence for the past hour since they had retired to bed together. That was unsual.

♦♦♦

It had been a day much like every other for Ivy spent cooped up in her lab, working on the latest batch of feed for her new baby. Her baby being Goliath, the new gigantic Venus fly-trap and bat-catcher extraordinaire. She couldn’t wait to test him in the field but first, she needed to ensure he got his nutrients. 

Ivy had been unaware how many hours she had poured into developing the feed when there had been a knock at her door. She signed, recognising the hesitant soft rapping. Harley was back and she could guarantee it wasn’t just a social call. Just once she wished the blonde bombshell would visit her for her and not just because she needed patching up… Again.

Ivy had been determined to ignore the knocking, but it persisted for a whole 10 minutes after the first. Then, the door was silent. Ivy had thought she’d won. Satisfaction washing through her body with a tinge of disappointment. She’d allow herself to feel guilty once Goliath had been taken care of. It wasn’t her fault Harley had no idea how to look after herself.

A sudden thud broke that train of thought. It sounded more like a body hitting her door. Had Harley collapsed on her doorstep? Groaning Ivy decided she would have to investigate. She opened her front door and the harlequin jester spilled into her home, bloody and unconscious. 

“Why do you do this to yourself? To me?” She asked, summoning a vine to help her move the broken girl into the light. This would be it. This would be the last time she’d help her. Ivy promised herself as she got to work cleaning and dressing Harley’s wounds. 

When Harley had regained consciousness, the two had settled on the sofa to watch television. After a hot chocolate and a family film Ivy was thoroughly disinterested in, the two decided it was time for bed. Ivy had offered the jester her spare room but Harley hadn't wanted to be alone. Ivy always had struggled to say no to her. 

♦♦♦

Harley stirred, whimpering softly as her arm throbbed in white hot pain. It broke the silence and triggered a cascade of emotions within her friend. The pathetic sound set Ivy’s teeth on edge. A familiar fury burned beneath her skin. She was sick and tired of this toxic circle.

“Why do you stay with him?” Ivy demanded, baring her teeth. She rolled over, purposefully facing Harley.

Harley turned away from her, eyes wet with tears. She squeezed them shut, willing the tears to not fall. “I love him Red. You know this.” She mumbled weakly, hoping this would be the end of the matter. Knowing Ivy, it never was.

“And what about him?” Ivy’s green eyes flashed with anger in the darkness. Harley wished she’d opted to sleep in the guest room instead. “You actually believe he loves you too?” The green woman spoke with a harsh tone. Harley had felt her anger before but tonight felt different. 

They’d had this conversation a dozen times before and every time it was the same old conversation running around in circles. Everything was the same in Harley’s life. Like ground hog day but not as entertaining. It never was as funny when the joke was on you. Her Puddin’ would disagree.

“He does… In his way… You wouldn’t understand.” Harley replied with a soft sigh. “No one does.” Her tone was coloured with equal measures of obsession and possession. She still believed she was the only one that could reach out to him. It really was tragic.

Ivy grabbed Harley’s shoulder, rolling her back to face her. The blonde was compliant, her expression mournful. 

Ivy traced her fingers along the blonde’s black eye. Her slender green fingers ghosting across the tender, bruised flesh he’d left her with. “Is this really what you think love looks like?” 

Harley flinched away, “that hurt’s Red.” She scolded but she didn’t dare move her face away.

Something snapped within Poison Ivy.

She was angry. No. She was furious and right now, Harley was going to bare the brunt of that anger. The poor jester was used of it after all. 

Ivy straddled the blonde in one deft motion, pinning her arms down as her baby blues flew open in surprise. “Red?” She whispered, frozen in place. White heat shot through her elbow again, the deep bruise hadn’t sufficient time to recover and her friend was really testing her pain threshold here. Harley grit her teeth, trying to contain it.

“Poison Ivy.” The plant woman corrected, leaning in close to the bruised clown and nipping her neck. Harley bristled, her muscles tensing. Ivy could tell the girl wanted to flee but she hadn’t finished making her point. She wasn’t about to let her captive free so easily. This was a dangerous play on her part, but now she was over the pretty blonde she found she didn’t want to move away.

Harley was equally shocked and terrified. Ivy had never made such a bold advance on her before- especially when that advance came unwanted. “Ives…” She pleaded, trying to slide out from under the woman but Ivy pinned her forcibly.

Harley was warm beneath her and squirming in such a delightful fashion against her own body. Poison Ivy pressed her lips to the nape of Harley’s neck and kissed her softly. Resisting the urge to buck her hips.

Harley struggled but her friend was stronger, more determined. “Red let me go!” The jester shrieked, panic consuming her.

“What? I can’t take what I want?” Ivy breathed into her captive’s neck, husky and hungry. “Don’t you love me Harl?” Her voice was cruel and mocking. It was a tone Harley never wanted to hear again.

Harley burst into tears, great sobs racking through her small and broken body. Pamela’s eyes widened in shock and she pulled away from Harley in an instant. Guilt clenched her stomach and she felt sick. 

If not for the moonlight it would have been obvious that Ivy had paled into a sickly green.

The green vixen felt her stomach wretch and she rushed into the bathroom, emptying her guts into the toilet. Panic gripped her when she heard light footsteps hurry from the bedroom. Harley was fleeing from her. She’d blown it. Pamela had blown it.

That’s when she felt shaking hands pull back her hair, another hesitant hand rubbing her back. “Let it out Red.” A small voice encouraged. Pamela wretched again, throwing up the remaining bile from her stomach. Her eyes flushed with tears and she sobbed into the toilet bowl.

Harley cooed her gently, “shhh, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We gonna talk about what just happened?” Harley asked gingerly, sitting down on the cold bathroom tiles beside the toilet. Ivy remained motionless, hunched over the porcelain bowl, an acidic smell of vomit burning her senses in a most unpleasant way. Ivy willed the contents of her stomach to disappear down the drain, but made no motion to clean up after herself.

The two women had been sitting in silence for a few minutes with Ivy’s nose scrunching up in disgust, before Harley had spoken. A fluorescent bulb flickered overhead above them and the white tiles. Its sharp light flooded the small bathroom as it had no lampshade to still the rays.

Harley blinked in discomfort and her mind began to wander. She was certain Ivy was going to buy a lampshade soon. Harley found herself surprised that there wasn’t already one fitted above them. For a supervillain Ivy sure was house proud. 

The older woman’s ‘lairs’ or hideouts were always above and beyond what Harley expected. So different from what she was acquainted with. Harley wasn’t entirely sure that her clown prince of crime even knew what a lampshade was. Maybe she ought to buy one- for Ivy of course, J would just never appreciate it. 

Her thoughts tumbled into a ramble and Harley shook her head to snap herself out of it. She became distracted so easily sometimes that it scared her. Harley couldn’t even remember a time when she was focused. The ghost of Harleen Quinzel flitted across her mind and Harley paled, eager to return to the moment where she was needed.

The slight blonde licked her lips, an awkward energy taking root in her bones. The longer Ivy said nothing, the more uncomfortable and restless she felt. 

Ivy meanwhile, wanted nothing more than to scream at the girl. To reveal all the emotions that were twisting in her own gut and shake Harley till she understood. But Ivy just couldn’t see beyond her shame and lingering disappointment. She felt disgusted with herself. She never wanted to be like him. She just wanted Harley to learn her damn lesson for once! Mercy, she sighed. 

Emerald eyes stung with tears that Ivy would not allow to fall this time. Her body stung with humiliation that she had allowed herself to lose control so dramatically in front of the friend she had been a rock for. Ivy had always been pure composure and yet here she had allowed herself to succumb to anger and desperation all in a matter of seconds. Her throat felt raw and her eyes felt red and salty. 

She hated the human imperfections of her body.

Harley watched her with a measured expression, before getting to her knees and scooting towards the silver flusher. “Here,” she murmured, placing a tentative hand on Ivy’s shoulder to encourage her to move. “Let me-”

Ivy rounded on her in a flash, her verdant skin darkening once more with anger. “You ever ask him to explain himself?” She demanded. All the things she could have said-wanted to say melted into this accusation. 

“Please,” Harley whispered, reaching for the chain. She sounded tired as she spoke. Her bright eyes lacking their usual lustre. Pamela couldn’t look at her. Instead she watched her vomit swirl down the drain, disappearing as if it was never there. 

They both knew Harley wouldn’t dare ask the Joker a question like that. They sat in uncomfortable silence at their mutual realisation. 

Harley never expected him to explain his behaviour. Ivy wondered for a moment as she had many times before if that had been the blondes first mistake during her days as his psychiatrist. Had she sat in sessions allowing him to justify his actions or had she simply excused him from wrong doing at the start? The thoughts caused her anger to bubble and intensify in her stomach once more. Ivy was glad she had nothing left in her stomach to throw up. 

“Oh Pammy,” Harley whined, “this isn’t like you.” Harley didn’t understand what was happening to her friend. She’d come here for sanctuary, just like she always did. Maybe Pamela didn’t want her here. Harley almost recoiled in fear at the very thought. 

Instead, the jester pushed herself up, wincing as she caught her bad arm again. “I’m going to look after you girl.” She announced, scurrying over to the towel cabinet Pamela always kept well stocked. Harley was determined to prove herself as useful. She pulled out a soft towel and wet it at the sink. She was desperate to fix this, whatever ‘this’ was.

Ivy stayed deathly still, she hadn’t moved a muscle away from the porcelain throne. Harley frowned, worry crumpling her features, as she crouched down by her friend. She grabbed a corner of the towel and dabbed the damp cloth to her friend’s mouth, cleaning her gently.

“Much better.” She cooed, standing up and discarding the soiled rag behind her.

Ivy moved, squeezed her eyes shut and scooted away from Harley and the toilet bowl. Her voice cracking as she spoke, “why don’t you just leave me alone?” Ivy sounded desperate and broken. Harley had never heard her sound so defeated. 

“You’ve never left me Red.” Harley replied softly, pained by the tone of Ivy’s voice. Harley’s eyes watered, silent tears threatening to stream down her cheeks.

“Why didn’t you just leave?” Ivy pressed, timid voice growing in volume and an emotion neither of them could quite place.

“Ivy, please.” Harley scooted forward, reducing the distance between them. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Ivy clenched her fists, “you always leave.”

“I know.” Harley admitted guiltily, “I don’t want to. I just-Sometimes- Pam I-I can’t help myself.”

Ivy couldn’t stop the harsh laughter from crossing her lips.

“Fuck Red, you know I’m lost without you.” Without him, Harley added silently. She’d let herself feel guilty about that admission later. “I’m only half a person on my own.”

Ivy sighed deeply, the exhalation lasting for longer than she thought possible. Silence descended upon the pair once more, heavy and suffocating. 

“You know if he hadn’ta made me, we may never have met. Or maybe we would have.” Harley smiled warmly, a lingering sadness resting in her eyes. “Might have been under different circumstances mind. You probably would have been arrested during that stupid museum heist ya’tried to pull.”

Ivy’s eyes flashed with anger, “oh am I supposed to be grateful?” Harley only shrugged in response but there was a noticeable slump in her posture.  


Ivy pursed her lips and finally granted Harley eye contact. Perhaps she had been a little harsh. “You may have become my doctor,” Ivy began, her tone clipped and strained. “You were the only female employed at your time, right?” Arkham learned their lessons slowly, but they had learned to only give Ivy female doctors pretty quickly. Male doctors were far too susceptible to her pheromones. 

“Joan Leland was on duty too.” Harley replied, playing with her right pigtail. She was happy for the conversation to be back on track but talking about who she used to be always made her uncomfortable. Harleen was a whole different person. She didn’t belong in Harley’s new world and certainly not Poison Ivy’s home.

“I never liked Leland.” 

“She was nice to me, but she didn’t trust me,” Harley laughed bitterly, “guess it turns out she had good reason for that.”

Ivy shut her eyes for a moment, leaning back against the solid wall behind her, “I’m sorry Harley. I-I’m sorry for tonight.”

“Red you don’t need to be sorry for nothing.” Harley scrambled to Ivy’s side, pressing against her, encouraged by the apology. Harley placed a chaste kiss on her friend’s cheek. “Let’s get you back to bed. We can talk more in the morning. You can catch me up on whatever plants you’ve been messing with lately.”

Ivy wanted to refuse, to stay in the bathroom forever, to just sleep and forget the evening. But she found herself on her feet, guided by the smaller woman into her bedroom. When Ivy woke she was alone, tucked into bed but alone. 

♦♦♦

“Harley?” Ivy called out despite herself. Of course, she’d left. Harley was flighty at the best of times and she probably hadn’t known what to do with the change in dynamic last night. Groaning, Ivy rolled over in the double bed that felt larger somehow. 

A light tapping of knuckles across her door caused her to bolt up in bed. 

“Pammy?” A soft, familiar voice called out.

Harley hadn’t left after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re still here.” Ivy muttered after Harley opened the door. Her tone was coloured with disbelief and the sick feeling from the night before still hadn’t abated. Harley nodded, hovering in the bedroom doorway somewhat awkwardly. Normally the girl knew nothing of boundaries and wouldn’t wait for an invitation, she’d bound into Ivy’s room and crash onto the bed. Always a whirlwind of excitement. Usually Ivy found it irritating and rude, but the absence of it left a hollow pain in her chest.

Ivy’s eyes filled with tears and she pulled up the duvet cover to shield both her face and her shame away from Harley. “Hey leafy-leaf, it is morning and I know you get cranky without the sun to perk you up.” Harley walked into the room and prodded her friends hiding form. 

Ivy stifled a sob, pretended she was coughing before wiping her face free of tears and facing the girl stood next to her. She was sure she must look like a mess but if Harley thought so, she didn’t say anything. 

Harley grinned at the sight of Ivy’s face and everything felt normal for a moment. Ivy thought her smile brightened up the entire room, despite the fact her curtains were still drawn shut. “And I couldn’t leave my best gal in her hour of need, now could I?” Harley said softly but they both knew she’d had no problem leaving Ivy alone in the past. 

Countless times before, Harley had turned up at her doorstep. Each time Ivy had let her in and helped her, protected her; loved her. And each time Harley had left. Returned to the monster of a man that had sent her running into Ivy’s arms. If the one-time Harley decided to stay was because Ivy had scared and hurt her then what lesson was to be learnt here? The whole situation was driving Ivy crazy. She wanted to scream again, to shake Harley until she understood how fucked up this was. 

Instead Ivy did not respond. She felt her vines in the greenhouse grow restless. Ivy felt their energy course through her veins as they itched to grow and consume. Curbing the impulse, Ivy made a move to get out of her bed.

Harley watched her movements with keen interest. A nervous energy buzzed in her muscles and she felt like a fly circling a fluorescent bulb, drawing closer with each turn before eventually she would be zapped. Despite that, Harley’s joyful expression remained intact, unfaltering. 

“Can we get some breakfast? I’m hungry.” Harley’s stomach rumbled as if to emphasise her predicament. Ivy sighed before she nodded, “sure.” At that, Harley hurried over to the green curtains and threw them opened, watching the sunlight flood the room and restored some colour to Ivy’s cheeks.  


Maybe the difference here had to be that the two of them spoke about the issue like adults. Ivy couldn’t be like the Joker and pretend nothing happened. She wouldn’t allow herself to be like him. They weren’t going to fall into just another cycle of abuse. Harley deserved so much better than that. 

Ivy stretched to her full height and allowed the sunlight to restore her. Sleep did little for her body and mind, but light always rejuvenated her. She cracked her neck and outstretched her arms, replacing her rose petal undergarments with her traditional leafy tunic for the day. Harley had tried not to stare at the enchanting creature before her but as per usual she had been unsuccessful. 

“Always a show off Red,” Harley said lightly. Ivy allowed herself to smile in response as they headed to the kitchen in her apartment.

Harley rushed after Ivy, grabbed a bowl and some milk from the fridge. Ivy always kept some human food around for her and for that, Harley was grateful. Sometimes she woulnd’t have all that much to eat when she was with her ‘Puddin’ and his henchmen. Housekeeping wasn’t very high on their to do list which meant their lair fridge was rarely stocked with the typical essentials. Hell, Harley didn’t think their current abode even had a fridge plugged in. She pouted, lost in thought for a moment sitting in front of the empty bowl.

“Forgotten where the cereal is Harl?” Ivy asked her impatiently, mistaking her zoning out for laziness. Another common affliction with the young jester. “Just spacing out over here,” Harley replied with a shrug. “I ain’t tryin’ to annoy ya Red.”

Ivy sighed and gave Harley the box of sugared cereal she craved so much. “I’m a little tightly wound at the moment. More so than usual.” Ivy massaged her temples in a vain attempt to stave off her oncoming headache. 

“Can I do anything about it Red?” Harley asked, desperate to help. She poured her cereal with a frown. Never before had she felt so confused and out of place in her second home. Something had changed between her and Ivy and it scared her. Maybe Ivy was growing tired of her. Harley supposed that wouldn’t surprise her. She was always annoying the good doctor. 

“I don’t mean to be how I am.” Harley started, struggling to articulate the correct words around her point. “I know it’s not fair or easy for you-” Ivy scoffed in disbelief. That was an understatement if ever she had heard one.

“Please,” Harley continued desperately, “I really don’t mean for it to be that way. I-you’re my best friend and I love you. I’ll do anything to make everything right between us again. I can’t lose you Red.”

Ivy watched her friend in disbelief. Harley’s soft features were contorted by a frown. She looked so worried and small. Bruises and scrapes marred her delicate face and her lip looked painfully swollen. To be honest, the damage looked so much work in the morning sun than it had in the sombre moonlight. The sight of all that pain made Ivy feel fury and a deep sadness. Both useless human emotions that made her feel as powerless as she was.

“You’re like a tornado Harley! You come in here and spin my life around. Crashing through my emotions like they mean nothing. You beg me to be more human and then remind me exactly why I’d hate to feel or be any more human than I am! You always leave me alone in the wake of your mess and expect me to be just fine and dandy when you return. I can’t take it anymore…”

“I keep fucking fruit loops here for you!” She shouted feeling pathetic and desperate. Pamela collapsed into her chair, and rested her head in her hands. Every fibre of her being told her she should kick Harley out and throw her into the street but she’d only serve to send her back into the Joker’s arms. She just couldn’t do it.

Ivy heard Harley get out of her chair. The legs scrapped across the ground. How many times had Ivy told her not to scratch the varnished flooring? Harley really did make her despair at times.

Suddenly Harley’s lips pressed against Ivy’s forehead and in that moment, everything changed. Ivy reached up gently for her face and she pulled Harley’s lips to her own. Fleeting touches become more permanent and hungry. Harley climbed on top of Ivy’s lap and deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking across green lips. 

“Wait, what? Is this what you want? Do you want this?” Ivy gasped, forcing her breathing to even. She pulled away from Harley, trying to meet her gaze. "Harley?" She asked sternly. The boundaries between them had blurred a long time ago. They were closer than friends without the platonic border of sisterhood. Ivy knew what she wanted from Harley and she knew Harley recognised her desire. What Harley wanted escaped her.

“Please,” Harley replied huskily, kissing Ivy once more as though she intended to distract her from her questions. She took the other woman's bottom lip between her teeth and grazed it gently, biting down softly. Ivy bucked her hips, before forcing herself to ask again. 

“Harley we don’t have to do this. I promise. Don’t feel you have to.”

“I want to.” Harley replied confidently, trailing feather light kisses across Ivy’s jawline before tracing her teeth down her neck. Harley shifted on Ivy’s lap so that she could reach her friend/lovers ear lobe. She nibbled on it before kissing the same place and moaning in Ivy’s ear.

"Why?" Ivy asked in a small voice. She felt so confused and empty. Harley really was a tornado.

"I want to make up for making you angry and I liked your petals. Let's just forget everything for an hour Pammy?" Harley kissed her again, her hands hungrily exploring Ivy's waist. 

Ivy shook her head, "this isn't healthy."

"Let me help you feel good," Harley begged moving her mouth down Ivy's neck once more. She placed her lips over Ivy's breast, breathing gently through her tunic onto her nipples. Ivy felt her them harden under the attention and moaned softly. 

Maybe it wasn't healthy but it was happening. 

"Upstairs." Ivy commanded and Harley obeyed.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair made their way upstairs quickly, stumbling upwards and into each other with the nervous energy of a teenage couple new to love and lust. Harley led the charge with an eager smile and a nervous giggle while Ivy trailed behind her, eyes filled with worry and doubt. Gone was the devilish seductress that had no qualms about who she enticed into her bed. Harley meant so much more to her than that. The realisation made her heart pound and her knees weak. 

With Harley’s lips off her own, Ivy could think much more clearly. There were a hundred thousand reasons they shouldn’t fall into bed together but when Harley turned around to offer her a flirtatious smile, her concerns melted away into insignificance. 

Harley reached out for Ivy’s slender hand and she drew her close, pulling her into a tight embrace. “It’s just me.” She said simply, and it was all the reassurance Ivy needed to hear. How Harley could read her so easily Ivy would never know.

They two kissed once more, this time slowly and softly as if they had all of eternity to enjoy each other’s company. A green hand cupped Harley’s cheek which was now flushing pink with her own arousal.

Ivy moaned into Harley’s lips and that was all the encouragement the blonde needed to derail the friendship train for good. 

Harley pushed her onto the bed forcefully, causing Ivy to gasp out in surprise. If Ivy had planned on saying something, Harley didn’t give her the chance. Her lips crashed against Ivy’s fervently, and her hands explored as if she was afraid the woman beneath her could disappear within the next few moments. Urgency and need replaced the tenderness they’d had moments ago. 

Slim hands pulled at her leafy tunic, when Harley suddenly realised she wasn’t sure how the damn thing even came off. “Where’s the zipper on this thing?” She asked playfully, her hands suddenly mock searching Ivy’s body.

Ivy allowed herself to laugh with her. Normally she wouldn’t be aghast the thought of laughter during intimacy. Who wanted to joke around when you were that vulnerable in front of someone? Hearing laughter when you were naked should certainly kill the mood. Or so Ivy thought until this moment. Harley really was something else.

“Here,” she replied huskily, her eyes slipping shut as she commanded her body to shift the leaves. It took a moment for them to shudder and vanish. Harley watched them flutter with wide eyes. Suddenly she felt rather overdressed.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Harley whispered, unashamedly roaming Ivy’s body with her eyes. What was the point in being bashful when Ivy looked the way she did? Ivy was used of seeing desire in people’s eyes. Men and women alike often desired her. However, the look on Harley was novel. Ivy hoped she’d never look away.

Her disappointment was fleeting as Ivy gasped when Harley’s soft lips found her breast. She hadn’t realised how much she’d been craving this very exchange until Harley’s mouth was on her. Well perhaps that was a lie. Ivy had been hopelessly drawn to Harley from the day she’d met her. Who else had she ever let into her life on a whim? Especially when that person seemed to epitomise certain annoying characteristics she hated most. 

Harley was energetic and exciting, not to mention beautiful. She was a flower that bloomed in all seasons. Of course, Ivy was always going to be a sucker for that- for her.

Harley kissed below her nipple tenderly before she dragged her mouth upwards in a lazy fashion. She caught Ivy’s nipple between her teeth and teased her gently. Ivy moaned and arched up towards her. They were both hungry now. 

Swirling her tongue around, Harley teased her. This was so different from anything Harley was used of. She found herself getting excited as Ivy moaned beneath her.

Harley smirked against her eliciting a moan from her lover when she nipped the top of her breast lightly. Harley increased the pressure, experimenting to see what Ivy reacted the most to. 

“Godess that’s good,” Ivy moaned almost feeling embarrassed at how much her body was reacting to so little. The embarrassment disappeared the moment Harley pinched her other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

“I’ve never done this with a woman before.” Harley said softly, her confidence from moments ago had  
dissipated.

Ivy sat up, her eyes filling with concern. She placed a reassuring hand on Harley’s shoulder, suddenly feeling a little exposed without her tunic on. “We don’t have to do anything Harley. If this is enough I understand.”

Ivy wanted her, but she meant what she said more. She wasn’t about to make a worse mistake than she already had. 

“It’s not that-I want to I’m just...” Harley struggled to find the right words. She wanted Ivy and she wanted her now. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Would you like me to demonstrate?” It was Harley’s turn for her breath to catch in her throat. 

“Yes,” her voice was low and hungry. She wet her lips and Ivy thought it was one of the most seductive things she’d ever seen. 

“Please Ivy, show me.” 

Ivy drew Harley into a deep, loving kiss. If they were going to do this she wanted her to feel loved. Harley sunk into the kiss, allowing Ivy to take the lead. It felt natural this way. Most of all, she felt safe.

Ivy slid her hands around Harley’s waist and she moved her to the empty space beside them. Blonde hair fell across blue eyes and Ivy took the opportunity to tuck the strands behind her ear. Harley looked up at her with a cross between hope and confusion. The expression broke Ivy’s heart. She was going to show Harley exactly what it meant to feel loved.


End file.
